Caminos Cruzados
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Universo alterno. No patinaje. Quien diría que el que cancelarán los planes traería cosas buenas.


**¡Feliz año!**

 **Empecé a escribir este pequeño fic desde el día 30 pero entre las fiestas, que los viajes y las reuniones familiares apenas lo he terminado.**

 **Espero les agrade mi pequeño regalo y en un par de días más subir las actualizaciones de mis demás publicaciones.**

 **Ya que es Viktor quien lo narra en teoría debería estar en ruso, pero para facilitar las cosas sólo pondré los demás idiomas en cursiva.**

* * *

Veo la nieve caer afuera desde mi ventana. Parece ser el clima perfecto par

a salir a pasear con alguien especial.

Como tenía planeado hacerlo en un par de horas más.

Pero no siempre se hacen realidad.

—Vitya —mamá esta en la puerta de mi habitación con un semblante entre apenado y feliz.

— ¿Si?

—Solo quiero decirte lo mucho que sentimos arruinar tus planes, sabemos que tienes mucho tiempo planeándolo y que…

Niego divertido.

—No importa, se que tienen mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos.

Con esa frase me gano un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

— ¡Eres el mejor! —sale corriendo con un aura de felicidad absoluta.

Por suerte no se da cuenta del sonrojo en mis mejillas, aún a mis quince años tiende a mostrar su cariño de forma muy expresiva.

Suspiro. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con ella.

Salgo de mi fría y obscura habitación a donde podría ser una tienda de luces, mamá insistió en decorar por completo la casa con adornos navideños aún cuando nosotros no lo celebramos.

La familia Katsuki vendrá para Navidad, se quedarán un par de días y se irán antes de año nuevo. Así que cuidare de su hijo menor en lo que ellos y mis padres se toman la tarde pasa salir a ver la ciudad.

Abajo mamá está danzando de un lado a otro en la sala. Insiste en que todo debe estar perfecto. No puedo evitar ver lo largo de su cabello platinado ni esos ojos verdes que desbordan calidez. Parecen no pasar los años en ella, recién cumplió cuarenta y cinco y aún saca suspiros por la calle. Es vergonzoso oír como mis amigos hablan de ella.

Papá llega de la nada con ese porte de seriedad y frialdad. Pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. Es la persona más cálida que conozco, también es un manipulador de primera.

—¿Sigue con las cortinas? —pregunta en cuanto se sienta a mi lado.

—No, eso fue ayer. Hoy son los adornos.

—Ahh…—es todo lo que dice mientras la seguimos viendo.

Debo admitir que es totalmente despistado…y es algo que herede de él además de sus ojos azules.

—Eleni, deja eso que ya esta bien así. —mamá hace una mueca pero igual termina y se va a sentar junto a papá.

La abraza por los hombros para después darle un beso corto. Después termina por despeinar mi cabello que esta en una coleta baja mal hecho.

—Deberías cortarlo Vitya. —comenta como no queriendo la cosa.

—Tal vez lo haga después.

Un silencio un poco tenso se instala. Mi cabello ha sido tema de discusión desde hace años cuando empecé a dejarlo crecer.

El timbre nos saca de nuestro mundo. Mamá se levanta muy emocionada.

— ¡Ya llegaron!

Corre a la puerta, la seguimos un poco después. Pero no es lo que estábamos esperando.

El señor Nikolai esta en la puerta con su nieto en brazos.

—No se preocupe señor, Yuri se puede quedar el tiempo que usted esté fuera.

— ¿Necesita que lo lleve a alguna parte? —se ofrece papá de inmediato, creo que me he perdido de algo importante.

Un par de palabra más y ambos se van en el auto, mamá lleva al pequeño a la sala mientras dejo el bolso con sus cosas en el armario de abrigos.

Mamá está con él acariciando sus pequeños cabello rubios.

—El hermano del señor Nikolai se puso enfermo. Quiere ir a verlo ya que no le dan mucho tiempo de vida.

Asiento, sabiendo que no hay nada más que decir.

El pobre niño es huérfano, su padre los dejo cuando nació y su madre murió hace poco, sólo se tienen el uno al otro.

A veces es útil que mamá sea una cotilla con los vecinos.

En menos de una hora papá regresa y los tres observamos dormir al rubio.

El timbre suena de nuevo, espero que no sean más malas noticias.

— ¡Eleni-chan! —en la puerta una señora bajita y con un par de kilos más abraza a mamá con emoción mientras esta le devuelve el abrazo.

—Pasen pasen —la pequeña familia entra y pronto estamos un poco amontonados en el recibidor.

Los adultos se saludan muy efusivamente mientras su hijo permanece escondido detrás de ellos. ¡Es tan adorable!

— ¡Pero cuanto has crecido! —tardo un poco en darme cuenta que es a mi a quien se dirigen—. La última vez que te vimos Yuri recién había nacido.

¿Yuri?

—Hablando de él. —El señor Toshiya empuja a su hijo al centro, donde se sonroja hasta más no poder— _Aisatsu*_

El niño asiente y se inclina un poco.

— _Hello, m-mi name is Katsuki Yuri. I'm ele-eleven years old._

No puedo evitar sonreírle, da tanta ternura.

—Yuri no habla ruso —nos explica con una sonrisa apenada—, pero es el primero en sus clases de inglés.

Después de la pequeña explicación se enfrascan en una platica algo aburrida. No me molesto en participar pero tampoco puedo irme. Eso seria muy descortés y Eleni me mataría.

Pocos minutos después siento un jalón en mi playera, bajo la mirada y un pequeño japonés mira el piso mientras sostiene el pedazo de tela. Cuando alza la mirada su cara se pone completamente roja.

 _— ¿Yes? —_ le pregunto algo incómodo, recordando que el pequeño no habla mi idioma ni yo el suyo.

— _O-One-chan…_ —aprieta su abrigo con la mano libre—, _bathroom?_

Todo parece quedarse en silencio un par de segundos antes de que los adultos estallen en risas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —les pregunto ligeramente enojado por la mirada que me lanza papá

—Yuri te dijo chica… —mamá vuelve a estallar en risas.

— _Yuri-kun_ —la señora Hiroko le habla dulcemente a un lado de mi—, _kare wa shōnendesu*._

Él niño me mira con vergüenza.

— _Koko de*_ —mamá es quien lo lleva de la mano.

Suspiro un poco mientras sus padres se disculpan por la confusión.

—No se preocupen, Viktor ya está acostumbrado. —papá no pierde la oportunidad para burlarse de mi cabello largo— ¿Ne, Vitya?

Asiento, pero le mando una mal mirada que sólo responde con risas.

Pronto mamá vuelve con Yuri.

—Debemos irnos si queremos ver varias cosas. —comenta al ver su reloj— Viktor, ¿Estarás bien? Tal vez no deberíamos salir con ambos Yuris en casa…

—Estaremos bien.

No parece muy segura, peo al final deciden salir después de dejarme todos los números de emergencia que sean posibles.

—Bye bye.

Y entonces nos quedamos solos.

Suspiro y miro a Yuri quien está junto a mi. Me ve de reojo y vuelve la vista a la puerta.

 _—¿Videogame?_ —intento hacerlo hablar pero no funciona— _¿Book?_ —al menos asiente con la cabeza.

Juntos vamos a la sala donde lo dejo en uno de los sillones individuales ya que no quiero despertar al rubio quien está dormir en el más grande.

Con algo de trabajo busco algún ejemplar de papá que este en inglés, y con mucho más alguno que pueda interesarle al pelinegro.

El teléfono suena de la nada y corro a contestarlo con pánico a la cocina. No creo poder hacerlo en la sala.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Vitya! ¿Dónde te has metido? _¡Je pensais nous avions planifié*!_

—Angélique —llamo su atención—, volviste a hablar en francés _amour*…_

—Lo siento. —en mi rostro se plasma una sonrisa que desaparece en cuanto hace su típico sonido antes de un puchero— ¡Pero es que me prometiste que íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos! _¡Il est notre anniversaire*!_

— ¡Angélique! —respiro antes de volver a hablar, a veces se me olvida lo caprichosa que es aún a sus diecisiete años—, corazón te lo explique hace unos días. Amigos de mis padres vinieron y tengo que cuidar a su hi…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero puedes dejar al mocoso jugando videojuegos o viendo algún programa tonto de televisión y comiendo comida chatarra.

—No puedo hacer eso, también tengo en casa al nieto del señor Nikolai Plisetsky…

— ¡Perfecto! Se puede quedar con el otro mocoso

—… y tiene tres años —ignoro su interrupción.

—Estoy segura que a mi hermana no le importara cuidar de ellos.

—Tu hermana tiene doce.

—¡Solo estoy buscando soluciones mientras tú no haces nada! ¡Si no vienes en menos de media hora olvídate de mi!

— _Au revoir Angélique*…_

 _— ¡Vouz osez ne pas accrocher idiote russe*!_

Y cuelgo. Respiro un poco más tranquilo, tengo un peso menos ahora. Es una lástima que no pueda salir más con la francesa, besa bastante bien.

Frotó un poco mi cuello intentado liberar la tensión.

 _— ¿Nii-chan?_ —a mis espaldas Yuri esta en la puerta de la cocina, sus manos no dejan de jalar su suéter y mira el piso—. _The baby…_

Salgo detrás de él, Yuri…mmm…será muy complicado si ambos se llaman igual.

— _Yurio-kun…_ —el japonés susurra detrás de mí, tal vez mamá le dijo su nombre. Bueno, otro problema menos.

El pequeño rubio esta sentado en el sillón con cara de no haber despertado del todo.

—Yuri…—le hablo suavemente, de inmediato estira los brazos pero no se como cargarlo, mamá es siempre quien lo carga.

Al ver que no hago caso de sus gestos despierta por completo y mira en todas direcciones.

— ¿Abuelo? —se para en el sillón y ve por detrás de este, pero no ve a nadie más y se deja caer para quedar sentado. Talla sus ojitos para empezar a sollozar— ¿D-donde eta mi abuelo?

—E-él salió —corro a su lado para abrazarlo un poco. Sería un caos si empezará a llorar—, pero yo y Yuri te cuidaremos mientras vuelve. —señalo al pelinegro que no hace nada más que seguir viéndonos.

—Gordo…—es todo lo que dice Yurio al verlo.

/

La primer hora después de que despierta Yurio es algo desastroso. Se molesta cuando Yuri no le responde y llora hasta que lo cargo por toda la sala. No me queda de otra. Tampoco quiere dormirse porque extraña su cama y a su gatito de peluche.

Yuri no hace ningún ruido y sólo se queda sentado en el sillón, pero es obvio que está aburrido por como balancea sus pies.

¿Qué podría gustarle a un niño ruso y a uno japonés que no pueden entenderse?

—Yuri —le llamó, y por suerte alza la mirada el niño del sillón— _¿Do you want to go out to the snow?*_

Asiente completamente emocionado.

— _Put your coat on.*_

Corre a la entrada por sus cosas.

—Ven, voy a abrigarte más.

— ¡No quiero! —él rubio se remueve entre mis brazos y se para corriendo en cuanto lo dejo en sillón— ¡Quiero a mi abuelo!

— ¿No quieres salir a la nieve? —se queda callada pensándolo.

Pronto asiente y se deja vestir. Incluso lo complazco y le pongo su gorro con orejas de gato.

Sólo me pongo un abrigo y la gorra y estamos listos para salir. Me aseguro de cerrar bien y guardar las llaves en un lugar donde no se puedan caer.

Tomo a ambos niños de las manos cuando cruzamos las calles aún cuando no hay autos. El parque esta apenas a un par de cuadras.

El lugar está desierto cuando llegando, pero así parece gustarle ya que corren de inmediato a los juegos.

Yurio me jala hasta los columpios donde le obliga a empujarlo levemente. Sin embargo Yuri va a los toboganes y lo dejo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Son diez minutos hasta que Yurio se cansa y también quiere ir a los toboganes.

Tengo que subirme con el pero ya no entro en la mayoría.

— ¿No quieres subirte a otro? —señalo algunos juegos más.

— ¡Quiero aquí!

Estoy por decirle que no cuando Yuri llega a nuestro lado, estira la mano hacia Yurio quien al principio no lo hace, pero con algo de duda toma su mano y ambos suben juntos.

Pasan un rato más ahí cuando poco a poco unos niños del vecindario llegan algo dudosos a subirse. Les saludo y eso parece tranquilizarlos.

Y en menos de quince minutos casi todos los niños están correteando de un lado a otro. Algunos vienen solos y otros con sus padres quienes al ver a los demás niños vuelven sus casas con la condición de que volverán con ellos.

Al principio Yuri no juega los demás niños, pero poco a poco se va integrando. Es tan extraordinario ver cómo el idioma o la cultura no les afecta a los niños.

—Chris ¿Puedes vigilar unos minutos a los Yuris? —le preguntó al chico a mi lado quien es un par de años menor que yo—, voy a buscar algo a mi casa.

—Te cubro.

Corro de vuelta a casa y entró a la bodega que tenemos en el patio trasero.

— ¿Dónde estarán? —muevo cajas y algunos objetos pesados hasta dar con lo que busco.

Dos trineos algo viejos que usaba con papá hace años. Son simples, con una curvatura al frente pero son resistentes.

Vuelvo rápidamente al parque arrastrando los trineos. Al llegar le agradezco a Chris quien acepta uno de los trineos y corre a buscar a sus amigos.

— ¡Yuri! —grito a la multitud de niños, ambos me oyen por suerte y corren hasta donde estoy.

En cuanto llegan les muestro el trineo, Yurio grita emocionado pero Yuri no, esta algo inseguro.

— _Come on._

Asiente.

Al fondo del parque hay varios montículos de diversos tamaños. Empezamos con algunos pequeños para que Yurio no se asuste. Lo ponemos al principio, Yuri en medio quien lo abraza y pega a su pecho y al final yo.

Todos quedamos fascinados ¡Se siente increíble!

Poco a poco vamos subiendo a los más altos, pero ellos quieren un más alto.

Al lado del parque hay un barranco donde me deslice alguna vez. No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo.

— ¡Aquí! —grita Yurio desde donde estamos, que es el borde del barranco.

Yuri también asiente y ambos se acomodan.

Suspiro. No creo que sea buena idea.

Después de cerciorarme que ambos están en posición, subo al trineo y lo empujo.

Vamos lento al principio y poco a poco ganamos velocidad.

Un momento después los tres estamos gritando a todo pulmón ¡No fue buena idea!

Tardamos un poco en llegar a bajo. Al final hay un pequeño montículo que funciona de rampa y salimos volando.

Quedo medio enterrado en la nieve, me toma un momento recordar dónde estoy. Me levanto tan rápido que me gano una pulsada en mi cabeza.

— ¡Yuri! —el menor sale de la nieve volteando a todas partes como perdido. Al dar conmigo sacude su cabeza para quitarse toda la nieve que tiene y corre a mi lado.

— ¡Tu gorra! —toco mi cabeza y descubro que no está. No le tomó importancia, me falta uno.

—Ayúdame a buscar a Yuri —asiente y ambos empezamos a gritar su nombre.

Unos metros más alejado el pelinegro sale de la nieve como nosotros. Pero da un pequeño brinco y como loco empieza buscar algo en la nieve.

—Yuri ¿Qué…

 _— ¡Watashi no megane!*_ —grita en japonés. Lo veo fijamente y pronto doy con lo que falta.

—Busquemos sus gafas…—Yurio se me adelantó y esta arrodillado en la nieve escarbando.

Entre los tres tardamos cerca de media hora hasta que damos con ellos. Por suerte estas intactos.

Al subir cargo en mi espalda a Yurio mientras Yuri arrastra el trineo, son diez minutos hasta llegar arriba.

En el parque ya no hay nadie. Y de todas formas los niños ya no quieren seguir jugando. El regreso a es tranquilo y silencioso. Pero al llegar a casa el caos se desata de nuevo.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados nuestros estómagos suenan tan fuerte que hacen eco por la casa.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —grita mientras se remueve para que lo baje.

— _Hungry…_ —susurra el pelinegro.

Suspiro y los llevo a ambos a la sala. Donde enciendo la calefacción y la televisión, dejándolos viéndola en lo que preparó algo rápido.

Caliento algo de leche y el estofado que mamá preparo en la mañana. Para Yurio, su abuelo dejo unos cuantos pirozhkis que es lo único que come prácticamente.

En cuanto está caliente todo los llamo, ambos vienen casi arrastrándose.

Subo a Yurio a la silla que tiene un par de cojines para que alcance la mesa sin problemas. Bebe energéticamente de su vaso especial con una calcomanía de gato y come como loco los pirozhkis.

En cambio Yuri empieza con el estofado, si no le gusta no lo demuestra. Incluso me pide un segundo plato.

En cuanto acaban su comida Yurio acaba noqueado en la mesa. Con hilo de baba saliendo de su pequeña boca. Yuri no es tan descuidado pero sus ojos no dejan de cerrarse al estar recargando su cara en sus manos y los codos en la mesa.

—Yuri —alza la cara con un semblante de cansancio—. _Go to the couch to sleep.*_

Tarda un poco en captar lo que digo, y la verdad no estoy seguro de que me entienda del todo. Solo asiente y sale de la cocina en silencio.

Llevo un par de minutos después a Yurio. Esta tan dormido que apenas se da cuenta que lo muevo de lugar.

Yuri esta en un extremo del sillón grande, pongo a Yurio en el otro extremo y a ambos los cubro con frazadas que sacó de uno de los armarios.

Lavo y seco lo que hemos usado. Debo ser un buen niñero después de todo.

El lugar se siente tan cálido que pronto me da sueño. Apago todas las luces excepto la cocina y el árbol de navidad.

Me acomodo en el sillón grande en un espacio libre. Pronto el sueño empieza a ganarme y cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro de nuevo Yurio esta usando mis piernas como almohada mientras Yuri muy cómodamente duerme en mi hombro.

Sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. No fue un mal día después de todo.

/

 _Minutos después._

En una sala cualquiera podemos ver a tres chicos durmiendo, poco a poco los menores abren los ojos y se levantan sin hacer ruido. No quieren levantar al mayor.

Casi como si ya lo tuvieran planeado se pone sus ropas para salir. A escondidas salen por la puerta principal y tomados de la mano se escabullen entre las ventiscas de nieve…

Para ir a la casa de a lado.

Abren la puerta del frente como si nada para cerrar con fuerza.

—Yuri ¿Eres tu? —por un pasillo, se escucha la voz de un hombre mayor.

— ¡Si!

Ambos niños vuelven a dejar su ropa, él niño rubio corre por el pasillo con prisa, mientras el pelinegro lo sigue con calma.

En la sala un grupo de personas están muy tranquilamente bebiendo café.

— ¡Abuelo! —él pequeño salta a las piernas de su abuelo y lo abraza con fuerza del cuello— ¡Vitya esta dormido! ¡Esta dormido!

—Es nuestro turno. Le agradecemos tanto que nos haya prestado a Yuri por la tarde. —Una mujer peliplata se levanta y dedica una gran sonrisa al hombre de edad mayor en el sillón.

—No tienes porque agradecer, con tenerlos aquí fue suficiente. Hacia tanto que la casa no tenía tanta vida. Y ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran. —dijo refiriéndose a la pareja de extranjeros que también se han levantado.

Pasados unos minutos entre despedidas y risas. Cinco personas dejan con tranquilidad la casa para ir de nuevo a la suya.

—Yuri-chan —la mujer abraza con fuerza al niño japonés para luego tomarlo con suavidad de los hombros—. No sabes lo felices que somos de que nos hayas ayudado. Fuiste la pieza clave en todo esto.

El niño sólo asiente con una sonrisa risa.

—Fue un placer ayudarlos Eleni-san. —comenta en un ruso lento y con poca práctica.

Porque después de todo las cosas si fueron planeadas. En dos días será el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Viktor Nikiforov y sus padres planearon algo grande con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Sin embargo hay algo que nadie planeó…

 _¿De verdad es un chico?_ Pensó el niño pelinegro la primera vez que vio al ruso

 _Es muy guapo para ser verdad. No puede ser chico_

… _¡Si lo es! … que vergüenza, ¿Qué pensara ahora de mi?... Tiene una muy bonita sonrisa… Espero casarme con alguien como él algún día._

* * *

 ** _Aisatsu*_ : saluda.**

 ** _kare wa shōnendesu*_ : él es un chico.**

 ** _¡Je pensais nous avions planifié*!_ : ¡pensé que habíamos planeado salir!**

 ** _Amour*_ : amor.**

 ** _Au revoir Angélique*_ : adiós Angélique.**

 ** _¡Vouz osez ne pas accrocher idiote russe*!_ : ¡No te atrevas a colgar ruso idiota**

 ** _¿Do you want to go out to the snow?*_ : ¿Quieres salir a la nieve?**

 ** _Put your coat on*_ : Ponte tu abrigo.**

 ** _¡Watashi no megane!*_ : ¡Mis gafas!**

 ** _Go to the couch to sleep.*_ : Ve al sofá a dormir.**

 **Una enorme disculpa si las traducciones tienen errores. Las he sacado de Google**.


End file.
